Pig
|Spawn = Light level >9, on Grass Blocks |Score = 10 points (Survival Test only) |Damage = None |drop = 1-3 Raw Porkchop }}Pigs are passive animal mobs that spawn in groups of 5, in grassy areas. When a saddle is used on them (by right clicking), they become able to be riden to the Player, but can only be controlled by using a carrot on a stick. The Saddle can be removed by killing the saddled pig or right-clicking the pig. They have height of 1.1875 blocks, length of 1.25 blocks and Width of 0.625 blocks. As of Beta 1.5, a Pig will morph into a zombie pigman when struck by lightning. As of 1.8, pigs now have a snout, and hitting one will cause it to flee for a short while. It will eventually calm down. When killed with fire, an adult pig will drop 1-3 cooked porkchops. Farming Pigs are good for Porkchop gathering. First, the Player should make a fenced area 4 blocks wide and 1 block deep with a fence gate, then lure a pig into the farm with carrots. After getting at least two, breed them as often as possible, by right-clicking on them with carrots in your hand, and kill one every time there are three or more adults. Riding To ride a Pig, one must first find a Saddle in a Dungeon (they are uncraftable). Then he or she must put it on the pig (by right-clicking) and once done, the Pig will have a saddle you can mount. You are unable to control the Pig's movement, however you can control the direction the pig is walking when holding the Carrot on a Stick.You can also increase the speed by right-click. You can also obtain an achievement by riding a pig. Breeding Pigs can be fed carrots, and they enter Love Mode. When two pigs are in love mode within 16 blocks of each other, they can make a baby pig (Sometimes called a piglet). Piglets will follow their parents. It takes one full Minecraft day (or 20 minutes) for the piglet to grow into a fully-grown Pig. Trivia *Because the Pig can be saddled, the pig has two image files, one saddled and one not. *The hostile Mobs known as Creepers were made from a failed pig model, as Notch made it taller, rather than longer. *Both a Piglet and Pig have the same head size, but they don't have the same width and length. *As of 1.2.3, adult Pigs stopped following the baby. *The Pig has 4 family members: Zombie Pigmen, Piglets, Pigmen, and normal Pigs. *As of 1.2.4. you cannot put Saddles on Piglets anymore. *Like Sheep, Squids, and Cattle Pigs are wall-eyed. *Piglets, like all baby animals, make a higher pitched noise than the adult. *As of 1.4 pigs are now bred with carrots. *Pigs didn't always have a protruding snout. *Pigs act a lot like horses, because of them being able to be saddled and carrots put them in "Love Mode" people say they are like horses and think that horses would have replaced pigs. This however did not happen and both pigs and horses remain in the game. *If pigs are struck by lightning, they become a Zombie Pigman, just like how if a Creeper is struck by lightning, they become a Gallery 200px-Pig.png 2012-04-06 15.06.28.png 2012-05-02 20.00.04.png 2012-05-11 19.16.32.png Baby Pig.png Pig.jpg PigFace.png Untitled777.png Untitled (2).png|when pigs fly achievment minecraft-pig.jpg|Minecraft Pig Category:Animal Mobs Category:Passive mobs Category:Overworld Mobs